batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Appointment in Crime Alley/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Appointment in Crime Alley" from season one, which aired on September 17, 1992. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. DAGGET'S PLAN * Roland Daggett: You did a good work mister... What did you say your name was? * Nitro: Nitro, Mr. Daggett. And uncanny explosives are my business. * Daggett: Ah, I see Crocker explained the terms of your employment Mr. Nitro. * Nitro: Sure. There's an old gas line running under the whole block. I make it look like the pipeline ruptured. And the job can't be traced to you. * Daggett: It's to be done while I give my speech to the Gotham Better Business Council. Nine o'clock, exactly. * Nitro: Trust men, when the hands of that watch hit nine-- boom. ---- BATMAN'S APPOINTMENT * Summer Gleeson: As expected, the City's Zoning Board today rejected a request by the Daggett Development Corporation to raze a block of landmark groundstones along Gotham's Park Row. Thirty years ago, Park Row was Gotham City's most glamorous address, but in recent years, the area has suffered a decline and today, is is a slump better known as the infamous Crime Alley. But, to its inhabitants, many of whom spoke at the Zoning Board Today, Crime Alley is the only home they have and they fear it's lost. Other, like Roland Daggett, Director of the Daggett Development Corporation sees the situation differently. * Daggett: It's tragic. Park Row may be an historical landmark, but it's also a breeding ground for crime. Of course, as much as we disagree with the Zoning Board's decision, our hands are tied. * Bruce Wayne:Roland Daggett's up to something, Alfred. * Alfred Pennyworth: That almost goes without saying, doesn't it, sir? * Bruce: I don't know what it is yet, but I will. * Alfred: You don't want to be late for your 8 o'clock appointment, sir. * Bruce: Have I ever been late, Alfred? * Alfred: No, sir. Not once in all these years. ---- CRIME ALLEY * Little Kid: Help! Help! * Batman: UUGHH! (Stops the Batmobile on time) * Little Kid: Help! Somebody help my mommy! - Those... those men! In my apartment! They'll hurt her! I climbed out the window! * Batman: Where? * Thug #1: Lady, you and your kid were told to clear out. You didn't listen. Maybe you'd like to be carried out. * Lady: No! Please! (Batman breaks in and saves her) * Little Kid: Mommy! Mommy! * Lady: Thank you. * Batman: What do they mean, you were told to clear out? * Lady: Couple of days ago, these- these three show up. Say they're working for some corporation-- they told everyone on our block that gotta leave... but where're we gonna go? ---- LESLIE THOMPKINS * Leslie Thompkins: He's never been late before... I better look for him! * Maggie: Where are you off to, Ms. Thompkins? * Leslie: Just looking for a friend, Maggie. * Maggie: You be careful. * Leslie: Maggie, I've lived in Park Row for 30 years. It's my home. I'm not afraid here. (walks to an abandoned building and finds Nitro and Crocker) What are you doing here? This building is condemned!-- I saw you on the news! You work for Daggett! - Oh, my gracious! (Leslie is kidnapped) * Batman: I'm looking for Dr. Thompkins. * Maggie: Sh- She said somebody was supposed to meet her. You? * Batman: Where is she? * Maggie: Leslie went looking for you. I told her to be careful. Bad things happen to people in Crime Alley. * Batman: I know. (Batman goes looking for Leslie) * Crocker: Urban redevelopment, lady. That's what this is all about. Uh- tell me if the rope's too tight. * Nitro: All set. We just gotta do that old hotel down the street and then when nine o'clock rolls around... * Crocker: Boom! Instant slump clearance! Next stop: Mini Mall. * Leslie: You can't destroy that hotel! This block maybe abandoned, but that building has people living in it! * Crocker: Hey, we told them to leave. They stand in the way of redevelopment, they get bulldozed. Nothing personal, just business. * Leslie: You're insane! You won't get away with wh--- SHE GETS NO FURTHER AS SHE IS GAGGED BY CROCKER ---- HOSTAGE SITUATION * Batman: Alfred, did Leslie call? * Alfred: No, sir. Is anything wrong? * Batman: We missed each other. I'm on my way to her apartment. Something's come up, Alfred. I'll be in touch! ENTER THE HOSTAGE SITUATION * Kidnapper: NOW YOU'RE GONNA LISTEN TO ME! I WANT JUSTICE, GOTHAM CITY! * BATMAN:(from shadows) Who's the hostage? * Swat Leader: Ah, some clerk from Daggett Development. Wrong place at the wrong time with an eviction notice. Ten seconds, we make are move. * Batman: If you go, the hostage might be hurt. I'll do it. * Swat Leader: You'll do it? Who do you think you are?! (Batman reveals himself) Oh. * Kidnapper: You took my job, Gotham City! You took my home! SOMEBODY'S GOTTA PAY FOR THAT! I peg you... * Batman: Put the gun down! * Kidnapper: Who said that?! - Batman!! -- So, you're working for Daggett too! * Batman: I won't ask twice! * Swat Leader: (after Batman gets the situation under control) Thanks for the help. Good thing you showed up! ---- THE SEARCH * Batman: (at Leslie's apartment) Leslie? * Homeless Man: Poor Doc Thompkins... she's in trouble. * Batman: What trouble? * Homeless Man: Nothing! I didn't see 'em grab her! I didn't see nothing! * Batman: What do you mean? Who grabbed her? * Homeless Man: I dunno-- Leggo of me! Leggo! * Batman: Where did you get this plastique cap? And Where's Doctor Thompkins! * Homeless Man: T-two guys.. they grabbed her... She- she dropped it... I thought I could sell it-- get a few bucks! * Batman: Where are they? * Homeless Man: Corner of Finger and Broom! That's all I know! Honest! ---- DAGGET'S FAILURE * Master of Ceremony: Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce our speaker. A bold force for progress, a man of vision with the will to execute his dreams; Roland Daggett! ON THE STREETS, A RUNAWAY TROLLEY * Batman: Perfect! Just Perfect! * Man: Lookout! * Woman: Runaway Trolley! - Get out of the way... BATMAN STOPS THE TROLLEY AND CONFRONTS THE CROOKS * Batman: Hello, Crocker. Long time, no see. * Crocker: Batman? Wh-what are you doing here? * Batman: Meeting a friend. What are you doing here, Crocker? * Crocker: No-none of your business. * Batman: Somebody's trying to run the people of this neighborhood out for their homes. Your boss, Daggett wouldn't know anything about this, would he? * Crocker: N-no-- No, of course n-not. * Batman: How about you, Nitro? You told your parole board you gave up your arson for hire game. * Nitro: I did... I-I-I'm clean... * Batman: Really? (shows the plastique cap) Then what's this? (tosses them inside a van full of explosives) * Nitro: You crazy? This stuff is dangerous! * Batman: Talk to me, Nitro. After Dagget lost his appeal to the Zoning Board, Crocker hired you to level this whole neighborhood. Didn't he? * Nitro: That's it! That's right! You got it! Don't tell Daggett I talked. * Batman: Where's Leslie Thompkins??!! * Nitro: The old lady? In there... Listen, we gotta get outta here. It's almost nine o'clock. BATMAN LOCKS THEM INSIDE THE VAN AND GOES TO RESCUE LESLIE * Leslie: (Batman deactivates the bomb) Don't worry about me! They're blowing up the old SRO Hotel! You've got to get the people out! AT THAT MOMENT * Daggett: Gentlemen, Gotham City is at a crossroads. As businessmen, the choices we face is clear. It's time we decide where we stand. Are we for progress or against it? For the future or for the past. For the weak or for the strong? - In short, we cannot allow the underclass to hinder us from building a better tomorrow. 9 O'CLOCK STRIKES AND THE BOMBS DETONATE IN PARK ROW * Reporter: Mr. Daggett, Mr. Dagget, any comments on this tragedy? * Daggett: It's a sad fact, but you have to expect violence in crime alley. These people don't value human life like we do. * Batman: Nobody values human life like you do, Daggett. - I defused the bomb at the hotel. All your punks managed to destroy were a few condemned buildings. Once they confess, you're finished. * Daggett: I'm shocked! Shocked! To learn that arson was the cause of this tragedy! Thank heaven the criminals responsible were caught. * Crocker: But... Mr. Daggett! You told us to-- * Daggett: Officers! I believe your duty is clear! - Excuse me. * Leslie: Let it go. Daggett won't escape the law forever. There's nothing you can do now. And besides, you have an appointment to keep. (Later at the place of the murder of the Waynes) This used to be a beautiful street. Good people lived here once. * Batman: Good people still live in Crime Alley. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues